Awaiting Our Kingdom
by LegendOfGamerBoy
Summary: "It IS tough. Life will suck and we might have to wait for a long time before it gets better. We must all await our individual Kingdoms. Mine is a kingdom of fortune, yours can be a kingdom of love." This fanfic is an AU story about the KH characters in High School. Vanitas is Sora's brother and Ventus is Roxas's twin. There will be DRAMA! Love, loss, hilarity, and deception!


AN: _So this fanfic is an AU story about the KH characters in High School. I'm not sure how long I will make it, I guess I'll keep writing until I see fit. I may have guest appearances by characters in other video games and maybe anime in certain chapters. I might add battle elements in later chapters. A little warning, there will be pairings, a straight pairing will be the main focus, and then a gay pairing and a lesbian pairing on the side, if you came looking for Yaoi or Yuri or Hentai you will NOT get it here. Hope you all enjoy!_

Sora and Vanitas walked out of their house at the same time in their new high school uniforms. "Goodbye boys! Have fun on your first day of high school Sora!" Their mother said, screaming from the door. "I will!" Sora shouted, waving goodbye. Sora wasn't lying, he always had a good time wherever he went. He was the happy go lucky type. Sora's older brother Vanitas, on the other hand, was quiet and had a cool attitude. Sora admired his older brother, so much that Sora had recently cut his hair the same way as Vanitas. Vanitas didn't find Sora a nuisance but usually ignored him anyways, in fact, Vanitas usually ignored everyone.

The two walked for a bit before coming across Roxas and Ventus. Once Sora had caught the blond twins' attention they ran to join each other. "Hey Sora! How was your summer?" Ventus asked. Ventus and Sora were best friends, probably because they were both so happy all the time. "Pretty good. My mom made me do a lot more housework though!" Sora replied. "Probably because you find lame excuses not to do them during the school year." Vanitas said. "Oh shut up bro! How was your summer Roxas?" Sora asked. Roxas, Ventus's twin, was extremely shy and rarely said a word, even less than Vanitas. "A-Alright..." is all Roxas said in reply. Roxas usually only had one word answers to everything; he was always trailing behind Ventus looking nervous, that's the way he's always been.

Once they all arrived at their school, Kert Hertzprung, hundreds of people in the same uniform were flooding into the school through double doors, wearing backpacks and holding binders. "Look over there!" Ventus said to Sora, pointing at a group of three girls. There giggling, were Kairi, Naminé, and Xion. Sora blushed at the sight of Kairi. "We are DEFINITELY getting girlfriends this year!" Ventus said, jumping up and down. "Out of your league." Vanitas whispered. Sora and Ventus frowned at each other then huffed. Kairi was loud and a little tomboyish. Naminé was a very good artist and very kind. Xion was quiet around unfamiliar people, mind you not as quiet as Roxas, but you could never shut her up once she was around her friends.

Vanitas met up with his girlfriend, Aqua, inside. Sora, Ventus and Roxas separated from him then to go to their lockers. Sora never understood how Aqua and Vanitas were together. Aqua was very mature and not at all sarcastic like Vanitas, she was even friendly too! Sora liked her but he still didn't understand their relationship. Sora's locker was upstairs along with Roxas's while Ventus's was downstairs. "But..uh..you..." Roxas began to panic. He always liked to be near Ventus. "It's okay buddy, we've got lots of classes together!" Ventus said to reassure him. Roxas's locker was right beside Sora's. They began to unpack their stuff. Sora bent over to place something at the base of his locker and when he stood up straight again he froze. There beside him, unpacking her stuff into her locker, was Kairi. Kairi noticed Sora staring and turned. "Hey Sora! MA BUDDEH! How was your summer!?" She screamed. "P-pretty good!" Sora said with an awkward smile. "And yours?" "I KICKED SOME SERIOUS ASS IN SOCKER YO! VOOTVOOT!" She fist pumped. "Well see ya laterr!" And with that, Kairi was off. Sora sighed. He could relax now that his heart wasn't about to pop out of his chest. As he closed his locker he noticed Roxas giggling at him. "OH WHAT!?" Sora asked as if he didn't have a tomato coloured face. "You're all blushie!" Roxas said as he walked by Sora. Sora stomped his way to class with a sort of angry pouty face.

AN: _Short chapter just as a little introduction! Trust me, it will get a lot more dramatic later! Hope you all liked the first chapter. Leave a review if you want, I LOVE feedback!_


End file.
